Unmask The Night
by Allison Diamond
Summary: A romantic evening at the bar turns out differently than what Penny imagined. Sheldon is occupied with other things, or is there a trick up his sleeves?


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters._

* * *

_**Unmask The Night**_

Penny snagged a stool and ordered a drink. This was a perfect night for romance; the night was young, the men were gorgeous, and there was a tingly feeling in her stomach. She couldn't had asked for a better night.

She twirled the straw around in her cocktail and took a long sip of the drink. Now, that was a good drink, she thought, she loved a good First Kiss Punch. It was the only time she actually enjoyed raspberry and grapefruit. But the whiskey derogated the other blended ingredients.

Flashing smiles across the bar at the men who were eyeing her, she suppressed a small laughter. A few years ago, she wouldn't had hesitated to flirt with those men, but being with Sheldon, things changed. Speaking of him, where was he? Of course, alcohol and him weren't the best of friends, more like a very bad combination.

Taking another sip of her drink, she eyed the counter with a lackluster mood. The counter was a deep shade of black and white, crafted in great marksmanship of marble. Something that the Cheesecake Factory failed to have. Yet, it was a bar, an exclusive one, that she and Sheldon were invited by one of Sheldon's colleagues. Bar? Sheldon and bar? Those two things didn't mixed well together. Sheldon wasn't one to deny a rejection if it could help further his career. Not that his career needed that, according to him.

Sheldon was a man-child, though he was very intelligent, and very loyal toward his friends and foes. His so-called rules were annoying and made no sense whatsoever. Yet, what could she do, challenged him? That always ended well. Not.

A third sip of her drink in the last hour made the drink lost its taste. Gently, she placed the glass on the counter, slipped the money under it, and went to search for Sheldon.

She was bored. Plus, this was supposed to be a couple-y sort of event, even it dealt with topics she wasn't well-informed about, it still stood true.

Making it through the throng, she held back a gag reflex as she made it through the sweaty people. She was all for dancing, but there was a time for everything, and time to stop. Seriously, she wasn't a fan of the sweat glands.

Crap, she was spending too much time with Sheldon - he would say something like that. She shook her head at the thought, disgusted with herself. Ignoring the whistles and bad pickup lines in her direction, she continued her search.

There he was. God, he looked happy, managing what Penny was sure a lengthy discussion with his colleagues, and darn, he looked dashing in his purple three-piece suit. She looked down at herself, being cloaked in a simple green dress, gave her an uneasy feeling about herself. Her confidence was no longer plummeted but deflated. God, what the hell was wrong with her? It had to be the boredom; it was the only plausible explanation. No way was it the alcohol speaking, she hardly had a few sips here and there.

Breathing out a sigh of discomfort, she approached him. "Hey," she said, tapping him lightly across the shoulders. So much had happened in the last few years. Sheldon allowed her to touch him, kiss him, comfort him, take him out on dates, just not on the intimate level yet. She looked at him, he glowed with what she only could described as perfection. His gleaming blue irises gave her a chilling delight. His mouth, a fascinating sculpture of plums. And that cute buttony nose of his. She loved everything about him from his annoyance to his loyalty.

He turned around after excusing himself from the conversation. "Penny, is something wrong? I was having a fascinating discussion about Newton's Theory with Dr. Fredrick here."

She bit her lips. "Not at all. Okay, maybe, I'm bored." She shifted her head upwards, trying to get a glimpse of this 'Dr. Fredrick' person. "Sweetie, I know you don't mingle well, and I'm glad you made a friend. But can't we dance? Yeah, I know, you aren't a fan of dancing. Can't you do this for me, just once?" Flashing two doleful eyes, and adding a tinge of immaturity in her voice, Penny was sure would make him cave in to her demands.

He moved his shoulders exasperatedly. "Penny, I can't leave Dr. Fredrick just for your enjoyment. It would be awfully rude of me to do such a thing. I'm sure you can find comfort with some of the lovely people here. They are always looking for a nice discussion," he reassured her, covering her hands with his. "I'll join you in a few minutes after I wrap up this discussion with Dr. Fredrick. Can you wait for a few more minutes?" He stared intensely in her eyes.

Penny sighed. "Yeah, I'll find something to do. I've wanting to try out the cocktails," she added, a hint of false optimistic in her voice.

"Alright." He turned around, loosened his grip on her, and stared to walk around. "Penny, I'm sorry for my insolent behavior, but I finally found someone I could have a real discussion, and he doesn't ignore my reasonings."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. It's fine. And I'm happy for you." She flashed him a quick smile. "Really, I am."

"Thank you," he mouthed to her as he walked away, lost in the throng.

Penny went back to the stool, and ordered a next drink at the bar. Once again, she twirled the straw around in her cocktail before settling for a drink. She gulped the drink in a big mouthful. That really didn't have the effect she thought it would have. Horrible.

She ordered a next drink - changed it to a diet coke. Sheldon always ordered diet cokes when he came to a bar, which wasn't that often.

The bartender slipped a small parcel in her hands. She was about to ask who it was from, but the bartender was busy preparing a cocktail for another customer. Her name was written in neat cursive letters across the package. Curiosity got the better on her, she carefully tore it open, and before her eyes, a locket glared back at her. She noted a note, she lifted it open, and written on it was: With love, Sheldon.

She gasped. It wasn't fancy, just a simple heart shaped locket. Holding it in her hands, she enjoyed the luxury feel it had. This was the first time that Sheldon got her jewelry. He always gave her flimsy clothing (for what reasons, she wasn't so sure), beauty supplies, and - well that was all.

"Do you like it?"

She turned around the voice. That voice brought tiny droplets of joy inside of her. Gosh, how she loved that voice and its owner.

She nodded, too stunned to utter a word.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it." He paused for a minute, extending a hand out. "May I?"

"Huh? What?"

"The locket."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She handed him the locket.

He placed the locket around her neck. She held back a murmur as his hands enveloped around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

He backed away. "So, how is it?"

"It's beautiful. I love it, sweetie. Thank you," she said, her voice, a slow mixture of surprise and happiness.

He smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Do you need to ask?"

The remaining of the evening was spent in uncomfortable hours of dancing and small gestures of romance.

* * *

**_End_**


End file.
